


（中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese）you are the sun and I'm just the planets (spinning around you)

by Frimaire_Choi



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Coda, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frimaire_Choi/pseuds/Frimaire_Choi
Summary: “离去前你曾让我领略星星的勇气我们的存在多么罕有美丽”-Saturn, Sleeping at Last“我想你是真不喜欢我。”Bruce凝视着他，而Clark顿了顿，沉浸在愉快之中；Bruce换了个方式凝视着他。没有防备或者曝露的恐惧。没有喜悦也没有他曾用以威胁神灵的远古力量。没有。此刻他看着他，Clark终于可以看见他真正的样子。终于，越过往昔那些歌颂他为神灵的画作看见他。感受到他褪下了曾与他对立的威胁。他的蓝色的左眼里有一块斑点。“我没有……不喜欢你。”





	（中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese）you are the sun and I'm just the planets (spinning around you)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you are the sun and I'm just the planets (spinning around you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757290) by [obsessivelyintrigued](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelyintrigued/pseuds/obsessivelyintrigued). 



> 标题来自Fall Out Boy的歌  
> ‘You are the sun and I am just the planets  
> Spinning around you '  
> “你如耀眼的太阳 而我似行星围绕你 日复一日旋转不已”

“心怀爱意时你就会如此  
你为他们而战  
你赐他们荣耀  
你知道你被需要  
于是你追随其后  
你帮助他们与他人战斗  
你帮助他们与同类战斗  
你永远不会放弃他们  
就算他们已放弃自己”

 

就在这一切之中，在Clark并不期待他会出现的地方，Bruce Wayne站在那里。

他重生的那一秒就听见了他，他的异能重返身体，力量在血管里川流不息。他伴着急促的心跳声用听觉搜寻其他人。搜寻他的母亲。搜寻Lois。

他不觉得从前他的心跳得这么快过。

面前是其他人。带着不相信他就站在这里的眼神看着他。其中的长发男人带着不安的神情看着他；他的感官并没有忽略男人握紧了手中的武器。这让他想起了那个夜晚，在倾盆大雨的撕扯之下，泛着绿光的氪石被打磨成武器的形状，被紧握在套着装甲的手里，刺穿他身体的烧灼的痛。

——然后猩红色衣服露齿一笑。他的笑容让Clark想起了一切还没发生的日子。日光曝晒着玉米田。在厨房里看着妈妈度过的日子。让他想起大都会和早高峰的咖啡香气，面包糕点是迟来的早餐。车里的司机不耐烦地向车外的拥堵挥舞叠在一起的报纸。让他想起第一次飞上平流层，微笑着望向令人敬畏的地球景象和它的子民。让他想起他，他感到困惑。还有一个女人站在那；他觉得他应该记得她。他一时想不起来。

然后他听到不远处的动静。屏了太久的呼吸，柔软的吸气和如释重负般的呼气。情况有变，Clark的下颌绷紧，又拢了拢拳头，被背叛的感觉渗进他的内心。右边已经有人采取行动了，他锋利的眼神看向那个半人半机械，后者正要控制自己的身体攻击他。

在这一切之中，Bruce站在那里。

一部分的他扭曲了，可这一部分并没有与他分离。它们拒绝被留在坟墓里。它们不该出现，因为他已经知道，它是Bruce Wayne与蝙蝠侠之间的某处，他只是想触碰边缘就被擦伤了指尖。

对他来说那有着新的意义。

下一秒Clark就冲向了他，手攥住他一点点收紧，怒视着他，那双灰褐色的眼睛几乎无法聚焦却透出敬畏与宽慰，尽管这之中仍然带着疼痛与恐惧。

他的眼睛在燃烧，可唇上浮起了优雅的微笑，他问道：“告诉我。你会流血吗？”

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

“我想你是真的不喜欢我。”他说，尽管他知道他来时对方的心跳轻轻地快了一拍。他说，尽管他知道他来时就算只看对方一眼他都会感到疼痛。

他在。在Clark知道他会在的地方，为这个世界出生入死。

他们都在。

Bruce凝视着他，而Clark顿了顿，沉浸在愉快之中；Bruce换了个方式凝视着他。没有防备或者曝露的恐惧。没有喜悦也没有他曾用以威胁神灵的远古力量。没有。此刻他看着他，Clark终于可以看见他真正的样子。终于，越过往昔那些歌颂他为神灵的画作看见他。感受到他褪下了曾与他对立的威胁。

他的蓝色的左眼里有一块斑点。

“我没有……不喜欢你。”

他笑了笑，然后下一秒就把这个带着蝙蝠耳朵的家伙揍傻了。

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

没一个人说话。

钢骨想成功让“飞狐”飞行器重新开始运转，Clark也就准他鼓捣这个了；然后他又得知，没有他的话他们将没有办法分离母盒阻止入侵。他和蝙蝠侠交换眼神点了点头。他们马上就能回家了，他感到安心。Clark留下来观察，Bruce迈着沉重的步子离开了控制室。

他站在正中间开始感到尴尬，看向其他人想要帮上忙。海王小心翼翼地让Barry坐在电脑前的椅子里，而极速者过分热情地说着什么他们一起打架有多棒这是他第一次参加意义如此重大的战斗。Diana笑了出来，Clark看到了她眼底的溺爱，她问极速者感觉还好吗。

他快速扫描了一下，挺好的，除了他被扔在墙上时撞得酸痛的肌肉，没有什么糟糕的地方。

“我要去检查一下我的血糖值了。”Barry咕哝着说，Diana揉了揉他的头发。她转向电脑问Alfred可不可以为他们准备些食物。

“当然，Ms.Prince。”

Clark可以感受到亚特兰蒂斯人落在他身上的目光，在他观察飞行器内部的时候密切地看着他。他看着他，而他在想Bruce的家是否就像这里一样。想着这里的气氛是不是就和Bruce调查他、研究他的地方一样。

“你还好吗？”海王打断了他的沉思，他无意识地攥紧了披风的手垂落下来。

“嗯，现在好了。听着，我得谢谢你们……” 他环视着他们。Barry面带笑容看着他，鼓励着他继续，Diana停下了检查武器的动作，开始听他说话。Victor向后靠在椅子上，Arthur——嗯，开始光明正大地盯着他了。“谢谢你们刚刚做的。我要对第一次见面时我的举动道歉。太粗暴且多余了。”

一阵轻笑，Arthur站起来握住他的鱼叉，“别谢我。去谢那只蝙蝠吧。他才是想出要复活你的疯子，甚至在Diana都在劝他放弃的时候他还是坚持说服我们加入。”

他站在他面前，Clark在抬起头直视他的眼睛之前瞥了一眼Diana。“还是得说谢谢的。”

然后Arthur令人吃惊地带着愤怒叹了口气，转过身离开了；一边摇着头咕哝着说什么强大的人孤军奋战。他想跟着亚特兰蒂斯人同他聊更多，也许聊聊做出复活他的决定的那场谈话中都发生了什么。也许聊聊Bruce是如何把他们聚在一起的。但Diana抱着双臂走向了他。

“你得和他谈谈。”

Clark转向她，很开心终于不用一直抬头仰视了，“我和……Arthur？”

这一次，Diana大笑着，Clark听见Barry也把脸埋在手掌里偷偷笑。“不，Kal-El，你和Bruce。”

“他想你，”Barry补充道，眼睛睁大着看向几分钟前Bruce消失的大致方向。“请不要告诉他我说了这些。”

Diana拍拍他的手臂朝他鼓励地点了点头，“不只有你的家人在想你。”

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Clark在飞狐的其中一个房间里找到了他。

他看着Bruce双手撑在膝盖上坐在那；他的头低垂着。他凝视着凝视着就这样——凝视着。Bruce任由他盯着看。

他仍旧穿着战服，斗篷披在身后， Clark被眼前毫无掩饰的融合所触动。Bruce Wayne和蝙蝠侠。曾有个男人把所有的混乱编织成管弦乐，其中一个他身处那男人开的高级酒会上，刁难他的身份。而另一个他，被铠甲与惊人的智慧掩藏着，有着致命的武力与技巧，Clark看不透他。

一个站在全世界的镁光灯下；另一个出没夜间，从黑色斗篷处寻求慰藉。两者的融合。

Clark眨了眨眼，偏着头；他的手又抬起来攥住了他的披风。

“你想喝点——”Bruce向Clark示意盛满威士忌的玻璃杯，“或者我给你泡咖啡吧。我做得来这个。就是，煮咖啡豆。”

“不，我——”Clark清了清嗓子。他走近Bruce，因为完全控制不住紧张情绪而皱眉。“我不喝了，谢谢。”他说，在离Bruce几步的地方停下，给了彼此一点空间。看起来双方都非常需要空间。

他得到的回应只有一声咕哝，Bruce放下了酒杯。他仍然望着他，走近了一点，但他不敢再近了。

从这么近的地方看他，Clark只能用单一感官了。他决定还是不扫描他检查伤势，因为不知为何，他感觉Bruce不会喜欢的。他看起来不喜欢别人管他的身体；他自己能处理好的。而且毕竟，Clark还沉在混沌的水面之下；考虑到他们是如何开始的，贸然决定浮出水面大概会打破他们之间的平衡。

“Bruce，”他叫他的名字，想要听到自己的名字作为回应。

但Bruce什么都没说。他反而站起来走向了房间的另一头——离Clark远远的——把空玻璃杯放在桌上。Clark看到他转身前想要放松肩膀，他小心地没露出任何表情。

“怎么？”

“Arthur告诉我是你出的主——“

你最好别是他醒来之后看到的第一个人。“我真的很抱歉，Clark。”Bruce打断道，他绷紧着下颌表达歉意。“我知道，我不该这么做。你是对的。我不让你活，又不让你死——”他看着脚下，手游移着按在桌子边缘。“但世界需要你。这个队伍需要你，Clark。你，不是我。”

如果知道你的存在会让人们带着希望活下去的话，我还会这么做的。”

寂静在他们之间延伸。Clark又开始凝视着他。察觉到Bruce的举止变化，他想要保持注视变得困难起来。他按在桌子上的手轻轻地收紧了，Clark看着他的血管，一路沿着他的手臂，让他的手收紧成现在的姿势。他的肩膀绷紧了，喉咙里吞咽了一下。Clark看到这些动作。Bruce对他的所有反应。他听到他变急促的呼吸，希望他如擂鼓般的心跳重新回到舒缓安静的节奏。

然后Clark走向他，手臂环住他的脖颈紧紧拥抱住了他。他悬浮在几英寸高的地方，这样他可以把头埋在他的颈窝里。Clark终于可以感觉到。感觉到仍然覆着尘土的铠甲之下绷紧的肌肉。感觉到Bruce的呼吸如柔软温热的亲吻抵着他的皮肤。感觉到他后颈和手臂上的汗毛线条。感觉到那一瞬间他肩膀的松弛，环绕着他的触碰；虽然他还没有以相同的动作回应他。“我很抱歉。我不该那些话的。我很抱歉，Bruce。”

最终Bruce抬起手臂回抱住他，Clark收紧了拥抱，脸埋得更深，呼吸着他的味道；离开了铁锈皮革、纤维布料和苦涩的雨的味道，他闻起来就只是Bruce了。

“不要——”Bruce开口，覆在他披风上的手握成拳，将他抱得更紧。“不要道歉。我才是该道歉的那个。你不需要——”

“我们已经这样了，”Clark说，以微笑打断了他，脸颊贴上Bruce的脸颊。他拉开了一点点距离再次望向他的眼睛，惊异于他眼睛里的蓝色斑点，这么明亮，这么近。Clark一只手拢住他的脖颈，用拇指抚着他的发茬，“我们就这样了。那个瞬间如琥珀般困住了我们。没有原因*。”

Bruce笑了起来，Clark再次看着他。看着他眼角皱起的纹路，和之前冷硬锋利的凝视截然不同。他小声但低沉的笑在他俩之间的狭小间隙里回响着。Clark真想把这一幕拍下来，甚至洗出来。把它放在钱夹里，或者放进西装的秘密口袋里，或许他真的会这么做。不是现在，但总有一天他会的。总有一天。

“冯内古特*啊，Clark？”

Clark朝他微笑，蓝眼睛里闪着愉快的光，因为是的，冯内古特和这一切都如此美丽无伤。

 

*出自美国作家冯古内特（Kurt Vonnegut，1922—2007），1969年出版的小说《第五号屠宰场》。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for letting me translate this @obsessivelyintrigued !!  
> 很少能找到如此文艺的蝙超文呢 我爱作者 <3


End file.
